


Winter Wonderland

by carolej126



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Family, Gen, Magnificent Seven AU: Little Britches ATF, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-08 01:25:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18622228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolej126/pseuds/carolej126





	Winter Wonderland

To the two adults busily shoveling the thick, heavy snow, the unexpected storm meant backbreaking, exhausting work.

But to the two boys, the snow-covered landscape was a winter wonderland come to life. After rolling snow into large balls, Vin and JD had built the slightly lopsided snowmen, wearing carrot noses, chocolate cookie eyes, and curved raisin mouths, that currently decorated the yard. Then, they had dropped into the snow, landing on their backs with a windmilling of outstretched arms, to make the snow angels that had almost immediately disappeared, trampled underfoot by both boots and dog paws. 

Now, the youngsters were engrossed in separate activities. JD was making snowballs, and pelting anyone, human or canine, who came within range of his “deadly” missiles, while Vin, after being told by his father that no two snowflakes were exactly the same, was patiently examining each and every snowflake that landed on his mitten-clad hands.

Pausing from their work, Chris and Buck exchanged grins. Then Buck raised an inquiring eyebrow, and Chris nodded his agreement.

Minutes later, shovels set aside, the air was filled with laughter and love, as the two fathers, side by side with their sons, played together in the snow.


End file.
